Parade of Animals/Transcript
This is the transcript for Parade of Animals. Transcript (The camera’s closed in on Larry, who is playing with a toy Noah’s Ark. The toy Noah’s Ark looks like the Ark from the previous episode.) Larry: Hoist the manatees! Batten down the hippos! Swab the geckos! Get that cat outta here! (Cat meows in the background. Bob is sitting on the red and orange couch. He has placed a bunch of cards facedown on the coffee table in front of him.) Bob: Zebra… and… zebra? Yes! (Bob gasps when he sees Larry approaching the table.) Larry: We’re approaching a whirlpool! Hold on, everyone! (Larry makes silly noises as he spins. However, he also inadvertently spins so hard that he makes Bob’s cards fly off the table, which Bob tries to shield himself from.) Larry: (dizzy) Whoa. Dizzy dingo alert. (Bob is surprised for a moment, then says…) Bob: (annoyed and dejected) Larry. Larry: (nonchalantly) Hi, Bob. Bob: I just got my game all set up. Now I have to start all over. Larry: Isn’t Noah’s Ark the coolest thing ever? Can you imagine being on a boat ride with two of every animal on Earth? Bob: That would be cool, but I kinda just wanna match two of every animal in my matching game. Larry: What matching game? Bob: The one that’s all over the floor. (Here is where Larry finally sees the mess he made.) Larry: Oh. Sorry. Must have been the whirlpool. I’ll help you set it back up. Bob: Thanks, Larry. I’m trying to improve my memory skills, and this game really helps. (That’s when Larry looks at one of the cards he picked up.) Larry: Speaking of memory, I remember this. It’s a water buffalo! Bob: That’s right. Larry: I remember singing a song about these. I wonder if there were water buffalo on the Ark. Bob: Sure there were. Two of them. Two by two. Matching. (Larry exclaims in excitement, causing him to drop the cards he picked up.) Larry: Bob, you’re a genius! Bob: (chuckles) Well, I’m working on it. Larry: No, I mean, we’ve done tons of silly songs about animals! Cebu. I sang a song about them, too! (Bob’s picking up the cards Larry dropped.) Bob: I remember. Larry: We can play the songs while I play with my Ark! (Bob turns around in surprise) Won’t that be awesome? Bob: Now how’s that supposed to help me with my matching game? Larry: I don’t know. You’re the genius. You’ll figure it out. “The Water Buffalo Song” and the “Song of the Cebu” - two of the animals on the Ark! Bob: Well, four, technically, once I find their matches. Larry: Let’s play the songs! Bob: Okay, but on one condition. See this area right here, where I’m playing my game? (Larry nods) These are restricted waters. No sailing! Larry: Aye-aye, Cap’n. (bumps into Bob, causing him to nearly drop the cards) (to the Ark) Hear that, water buffalo and cebu? (bumps into Bob again, causing him to drop the cards) This one’s for you! (Bob looks around the floor before getting an annoyed look on his face. That’s when “The Water Buffalo Song” and the “Song of the Cebu” play. After the songs play, the scene goes back to Bob, where his matching game is set back up.) Bob: Monkey… and… monkey! Larry: Bob, the water buffalo and the cebu say “thanks”. Bob: That’s nice. (sees the Ark flying over) Whoa! (catches the Ark) No sailing zone! Larry: But the rest of the animals are feeling left out. (Larry picks up a card. It’s revealed to have a manatee on it.) Bob: Well, I hope not, because God made all the animals special. Every animal is unique. Larry: You mean, like, manatees and monkeys? Bob: Absolutely. Manatees and monkeys are super… unique. (As Bob says the words “are super”, Larry says “Here ya go.” as he gives the cards back to Bob and takes back the Ark.) Larry: Paging manatees and monkeys! Please report to the promenade deck! (Larry starts pretending the Ark is sailing through the waters as the song “Endangered Love” begins to play. After it and the “Monkey” song plays, we transition back to Bob and Larry’s house. Bob is still playing the matching game.) Bob: Hyena… wolf. (Larry is now sitting on the blue and green couch, holding and examining a few cards of his own.) Larry: Bob, do you suppose they had fluffy designer dogs in Noah’s day? Bob: Designer dogs? Larry: You know, like, goldendoodles or cuke-apoos. (Bob sets the cards facedown on the table again as he says his next line.) Bob: No, I’m pretty sure those breeds came along after Noah’s time. Larry: That’s good, ‘cause I don’t see any goldendoodles in there. Bob: Isn’t it amazing how many different kinds and sizes and colors of dogs there are now? It’s all part of what makes God’s creation so special. Larry: Amazing. (Bob and Larry smile at each other as “Perfect Puppy” starts to play. After that one and “Donuts for Benny”, we’re back at Bob and Larry’s house. Bob has apparently made some success in his matching game, as there are only six more cards on the table.) Bob: Squid… (Larry stops playing when he hears this animal name, and becomes curious.) Larry: Wait. Were there squid on the Ark? Bob: Actually, no. Just land animals. Larry: Oh. (Larry goes back to playing.) Bob: Ha! Squid! A match! Larry, that about does it! Only two more matches! Larry: It sure has been fun playing all the animal silly songs. Bob: “All creatures great and small, the Lord God made them all.” Larry: Yep, He made ‘em all special. (Larry starts to play a little too close to Bob’s area, and Bob notices.) Bob: (uneasy) Uh, Larry… Larry: I think I love animals almost as much as Noah! (On the word “as”, the Ark slips from Larry’s invisible hands and lands offscreen. Thankfully, Larry notices the mess he made this time.) Larry: (embarrassed) Whoops. (The camera cuts to reveal an annoyed Bob, whose matching cards are all over the floor again.) Larry: (embarrassed) Heh-heh. It slipped. Bob: (frustrated) Did I not say this was a no sail zone?! Larry: Technically, that was flying. Bob: (sadly) Now I’ve gotta start all over. (Bob tosses a card out of the way as he says that. Larry has bent over to help Bob pick up the cards. When the former’s upright again, he is holding six cards.) Larry: Bob, I totally forgot about these ones! Triple play! Kitties, penguins, and bears. You wanna look for the matches for these again? (Bob is now holding the Ark.) Bob: Nope, I’m done. My turn to play with the Ark! (As Bob says his second sentence, he hops offscreen with the Ark. Larry looks at the viewer, then at the cards on the floor. He ends up shrugging and saying as he hops to the red and orange couch…) Larry: Okay. Then I’ll start matching. (“The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps” starts to play. After that, the credits role as the episode ends.) Category:Transcripts Category:Finished Transcripts Category:VeggieTales transcripts